


Sick Day In

by Nadiainklover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts!au, Hufflepuff Simon, M/M, Saphael, Slytherin Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "You look like crap" Raphael deadpanned."Thanks" Simon sniffed, pouting adorably. Raphael rolled his eyes, but pulled Simon towards the sofa.





	Sick Day In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is a small drabble I wrote while waiting in a coffee shop before going to work haha!
> 
> I've been wanting to write a Hogwarts!AU for Saphael, and this came out. It is just a small drabble, not really a plot to it. But I hope you like it and enjoy the fluff. I may write some more on this universe later on.

Simon Lewis was adorable when he was sleepy, which happened very often. While Simon looked like a very active person, he spent his energy quickly. Raphael Santiago knew this very well. He was used to Simon yawning loudly mid-sentence and stretching his limbs widely while he did so. 

The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff spent their weekends together. They would often let each other into the common room of their own houses. They would do homework or just spend time talking to each other.

That Saturday, they met in the Hufflepuff common room. They would take the comfortable sofa underneath one of the windows, right next to the cacti stand. Above their heads plant holders dangled with different plants. Sometimes flowers would fall down and get tangled in their hair. That day, Simon was sick. He seemed to have caught a cold and seemed close to getting a fever. He would rather spend all day in bed sleeping, but nothing would take away the time he spent with his boyfriend. It was Raphael's last year in Hogwarts and afterwards none of them knew how often they would see each other. Simon would still need to go through one more year of school. So he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his boyfriend. 

 

"You look like crap" Raphael deadpanned.

"Thanks" Simon sniffed, pouting adorably. Raphael rolled his eyes, but pulled Simon towards the sofa.

 

On the coffee table Simon had previously placed two big cups with tea. Simon grabbed one of the cups and then he curled up on the sofa, getting as close as he could to Raphael without spilling the tea in his cup. Raphael raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.

 

"Is that my sweater?" Raphael asked, a smirk gracing his face.

 

Simon looked down at what he had put on earlier that day. Indeed, he was wearing one of Raphael's Slytherin sweater. It was made of wool and of a green color that characterised the snakes of Hogwarts. It was too big for Simon's frame, given that he was more slender-built than Raphael. The sleeves were also too big for him and they hung a few inches after his hands.

 

"I didn't even notice" Simon mumbled, putting his cup of tea away "I can give it back-"

"Quedatelo" Raphael said in his main language "You can keep it. It doesn't look half as bad on you"

"That's as close as you can get with a compliment" Simon rolled his eyes, but then he smiled up at Raphael "Thank you.

 

Simon then grabbed his cup again and took a sip of his tea. He sighed happily at the warm liquid. With his eyes closed, Simon leaned back until he was against Raphael's chest. The older boy moved so they could lay down more comfortably and so he could wrap an arm around Simon's and hold a book with the other hand. 

 

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Raphael asked, taking the cup out of Simon's hands before he could spill all his tea over them. He placed the cup in the coffee table. "You seem very sick, bebé"

"I'm alright now" Simon sighed "I just don't want to move all day"

"We can stay here. You can take a nap" Raphael offered "I'm just going to read"

"Read to me?" Simon asked softly.

"It's in Spanish" Raphael chuckled "You won't understand anything"

"I just like the sound of your voice" Simon murmured.

"Alright then"

 

Raphael opened his book and started reading softly. His tongue rolled around the words in Spanish with ease. Even though Simon could not understand a thing of what was being said, Simon enjoyed the way Raphael's voice filled his ears. So at ease, so harmonious. And with that, he relaxed completely against Raphael and fell asleep.


End file.
